An absorbent article containing an absorption body in a plurality of pockets disposed in the planar direction is known as a conventional technique (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3). In the absorbent article described in Patent Literature 1, the pocket is formed as a rectangular in the planar view, and an absorbent polymer is movably arranged in the long axis direction of the pocket. In the absorbent article described in Literature 2, pockets having disposed therein a superabsorbent material are discontinuously arranged in a zigzag manner. In the absorbent article described in Literature 3, a plurality of pockets extend in the longitudinal direction and are disposed to align in the width direction, and the width of the pockets is gradually increases toward the longitudinal ends from the longitudinal center.